


A Kiss Goodnight

by LapisLove29



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLove29/pseuds/LapisLove29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been known as many things throughout the centuries: lover, a gentleman, honest. But the minute his humanity was shut off he went back to his roots. Deceiver, seducer, corrupter. His appetite had always been insatiable and now he has witch on the brain. Bonnie would be his first taste into decadence, and he's ready for dessert. She's the dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Ripper in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first time posting here. I hope you like this story which is a multi-fic and begins right after Klaus compels Stefan to turn off his humanity. Hope you enjoy. *Disclaimer* These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Night...

The screen faded to black cutting off the horrible images. Bonnie Bennett sat on the couch with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her companion for the evening stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Well…that was boring," Matt Donovan snorted.

Bonnie shot him a look before detaching herself from the couch where she proceeded to pick up their remnants from dinner. A half-eaten pepperoni and sausage pizza sat in a box which was surrounded by crumbled napkins. Two half-full glasses of coke sat untouched.

"How can you say The Grudge was boring? The movie might be six years old and I still can't sit through the whole thing without covering my eyes."

Matt chuckled as he reached for his cell phone which had been chirping all night. It was another text from the night manager at The Grill asking him another stupid question. Just like the others he ignored it and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"Just admit it, Bonnie. You're still afraid of the dark and have to sleep with a night light."

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes and picked up her paper plate and prodded towards her kitchen. Matt followed suit and the two quietly began to move around her little abode like an old married couple. Putting away odds and ends, and washing what dishes there were in the sink.

Tonight was supposed to be pizza and scary movie night. Matt had been the only person to show up. Bonnie had gotten a text from Caroline saying she and Tyler wouldn't make it because things were still weird between her, Matt, and Tyler. And not to mention Tyler now being a hybrid she didn't think it would be safe to have him around Matt.

That Bonnie could understand and didn't hold it against her.

Elena and Jeremy on the other hand.

Well, Jeremy was still with Katherine doing God knows what. Naturally this didn't sit well with her, but Jeremy promised he was safe as long as Katherine felt he was useful.

Elena—yes had been through yet another horrible ordeal at the hands of Klaus and was off with Damon doing whatever it is they do when they're alone.  
So that left Matt.

Bonnie had to say to herself it was good being around Matt and remembering how life used to be before vampire, werewolves, and hybrids rolled into town. It made her long for the simplicity of life that was no longer an option for her. Sure she could deny being a witch, go off to college, marry an accountant, and get a job as a librarian or teacher somewhere, but…the idea traumatized her more than gave her comfort.

She had stepped into her destiny long ago and finally stopped fighting who she was.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Matt asked after drying his hands with a paper towel. Bonnie looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I think. So long as I stay out of the attic."

"I mean…I could stay you know just to be on the safe side."

Bonnie leaned against the center island and propped a hand on her hip. "Matt Donovan, are you scared to go home? Do you need me to walk you to your car?"

To that Matt rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Bonnie's shoulder. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."  
"Or get lucky."

"Yeah, I'm sure Jeremy would try to kick my ass if I attempted to put the moves on his girl."

"Hey don't hate on my boyfriend. He has definite bark to his bite or is it bite to his bark?"

Matt chuckled and then clapped his hands together. "I should hit the road. Unless you want me to stay to protect you."

Bonnie snorted and pushed away from the kitchen island. "Good night, Matt."

She followed Matt to the front door, opened it for him and then found herself pressed against his muscular chest.

"Thanks for having me over."

"No problem. We should do this more often…I mean as a group. This'll be our final year together so we should get in as much group time as we can."  
Matt nodded his head and then jiggled his keys in his pocket. He wasn't so sure he was ready to hang out with Tyler, Caroline, and Elena just yet. He was still smarting over his breakup with Caroline although he had been the one to initiate it, didn't mean it hurt any less.

He looked down at Bonnie and wondered how she remained so strong in face of so much death, loss, and pain. He'd ask her one day but not tonight.

"Sleep tight," he said after a while.

"Text me to let me know you made it home all right."

Matt stepped out on the porch and swung around to face her. He grinned. "Afraid I might get lost on the way?

Bonnie shook her head as she held on to the door frame. "Afraid you might get eaten on the way."

Matt would have laughed at that if there wasn't a possibility of it happening. Now knowing what he knew about his hometown, there was no telling what might be lurking in the bushes right this instant.

Instead of giving into his mounting fear, he tossed up a hand in a lazy wave. "Lock up tight," he said before hopping in his truck.

Bonnie remained at the door and didn't move until she saw his taillights disappear around the corner. Sighing she closed and locked the front door.  
Back inside her living room, she slapped the hood of the pizza box closed, ejected the DVD from the flat screen, and turned off the end table lamp.  
Suddenly the back door swung open and Bonnie froze. Carefully sitting the pizza box down on the table and taking cautionary steps towards the kitchen, Bonnie stood up straight and tried to peer inside without having to actually to move from her spot.

"Matt if that's you, you're not funny," she said despite the fact her heart rate began to spike and she was feeling an eerie sensation run up and down her spine.  
There was no sound. She could discern no one breathing just beyond the kitchen. Couldn't hear any movement. Nothing.

"Matt." She took a single step forward when the door slammed shut.

Startled, Bonnie gasped and then ran back through the living room to grab her car keys. She'd head over to Caroline's because she knew Caroline was home, that is if she made it to her car without anything happening to her in the process.  
Bonnie threw open the front door and screamed.

"Hello, Bonnie."  
________________________________________  
Her scream lasted for perhaps sixty seconds too long before she cut them off, breathing erratically.

"Stefan!"

The vampire in question smiled in her direction.

Bonnie knew he was back in Mystic Falls with one sole purpose: to keep Elena under his protection—whatever the heck that meant. Since his return she had had no contact with Stefan since he was either busy drinking himself into a stupor, annoying the heck out Damon and keeping him on his toes, and all around being creepy, like he was being right now.

She didn't allow his casual stance against the threshold to belie her into thinking she could trust him. The Stefan standing before her wasn't the Stefan she had called a friend only four months ago. There was no humanity to his eyes, just lethal cunning. His forehead definitely wasn't brooding—it was wrinkle free the kind of forehead that said "I don't give a shit."

Bonnie gulped nervously. "What do you want, Stefan?"

He straightened from his lean against the threshold and peered down at her. His gaze was sharp and meant to be intimidating, but Bonnie rose to the occasion and put on her poker face.

"To come inside of course. We haven't seen each other in a long time, Bonnie. We should catch up."

Bonnie snorted and folded her arms defensively over her chest. "We have nothing to say to each other. Your lifeline has been severed. You honestly think I'm going to let you anywhere near me?"

He shrugged a careless shoulder. "Despite what you may think of me I didn't come here to fight."

"All right so cut the bull crap and tell me why you're here."

Stefan could smell her mounting fear. It went hand-in-hand with her anger which was like his personal favorite aphrodisiac.

"I'm hungry."

Bonnie couldn't prevent her eye roll anymore than she could prevent the sun from rising. "Then take your tail to the nearest blood bank."

She gripped the door and was prepared to slam it in his face, when Stefan's hand shot out preventing it from doing so. With one push, he thrust the door out of her hands causing Bonnie to jump out of the way lest she be hit with it. The door slammed into the wall, denting it.

She turned incredulous eyes to Stefan whose face was a perfect mask of wickedness.

"I don't think I've made myself clear, Bonnie." His face turned downright unfriendly. "I'm hungry. You are going to invite me inside and I'm going to drink from you. If you don't I start killing your neighbors beginning with the Addison's. I believe the mom just gave birth to a cute baby girl. You wouldn't want her to grow up as an orphan would you?"

Bonnie felt her jaw go tight and her power screaming for release to teach the bastard standing before her a very valuable lesson. "Bastard!"

"The decision is yours and," he laughed, "I don't think you're fast enough to stop me."

"I can stop you," she said defiantly.

Stefan winked at her. "Oh, yes give me an aneurysm; try to set me on fire. Go ahead and give it your best shot."

She didn't want to hurt him but she would to protect the lives of her neighbors. So she concentrated on her inner source of energy and directed it towards his head.  
Stefan merely stood there undeterred.

Why wasn't it working? The blood vessels in his brain should have been popping like boils right about now.

"You done?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted in the air.

Bonnie groaned as she called off the pisonic attack.

Stefan's lethal smile was back in place as he slipped his hand under the collar of his shirt to pull out a charm.

"Klaus knows his fair share of witches all who specialize in different talents. I met this witch who spells charms to protect against mental attacks. I figured it'd be useful one day since I know a witch who's so fond of popping a supernatural’s blood vessels like she's chewing gum. What's it going to be, Bonnie? Either you offer yourself up or I go door-to-door like its Halloween."

And she knew he would do it too since he was no longer programmed to care.

"Are you going to kill me? You're incapable of stopping once you taste human blood."

Stefan shrugged a shoulder like a human's death was nothing more than a bad side effect when dealing with a vampire.

Bonnie felt ice run through her veins. He was using her humanitarian heart against her, but…that didn't mean she wanted to die in the place of a bunch of strangers and she had no insurance Stefan wouldn't go on a killing spree once he drunk from her anyway.

"Do we have a deal or not? This is the last time I'm going to ask."

In her mind Bonnie began to formulate a plan. She was sure she could easily make a stake out of something and plunge it through his heart before he could sink his fangs into her.

Sure Damon and Elena wouldn't be happy with her about killing Stefan, but she'd write him an awesome eulogy.

Summoning up what was left of her strength, Bonnie took a step back. "Come in, Stefan."

Stefan placed one foot over the threshold followed by the other, standing so close to Bonnie that their clothes brushed up against one another. He reached for the door and shut it behind him quietly, clicking the lock into place.

Bonnie blinked up at Stefan, her body completely rigid. She wouldn't give into the terror that was bubbling up from her innards to rest in the middle of her throat.  
If he was going to massacre her, he'd have to do it in the foyer. There was no need to make a bloody mess throughout the house.

But he had been dubbed The Ripper for a reason and kind of figured her friends would find her patched together in little edible pieces.

"Get it over with," she said through clenched teeth and annoyingly the bottom of her eyes began to line with tears.

Stefan captured a lock of her chocolate hair between his fingers and brought it up to his nose to savor the scent of her shampoo. Vanilla and gardenias.

"What's the rush?" he whispered. "We have all right."

Okay that made her panic and anxiety spike. He wasn't simply going to turn her on like a faucet and be done with it. He was going to continuously feed on her until he got bored and then snap her neck most likely.

"I always wondered what you tasted like, Bonnie, but unfortunately my brother got that privilege before I could."

"He attacked me and you saved my life, Stefan. Do you remember that?" she asked heatedly. "You pushed Damon off of me before he could drain me dry."

He smiled but it wasn't a smile of reminiscence. "If Damon wanted you dead he just would have snapped your neck or ripped your heart out of your chest. He was merely…teaching you a lesson. My apologies, teaching Emily a lesson."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head. This argument was pointless.

Having enough of this trip down nightmare lane, Bonnie brushed her hair off her shoulders, and wrenched down the collar of her shirt. She turned her head to the left.

"Just…do it already."

The veins under his eyes undulated and the sclera of his eyes turned blood red, his fangs extended.

He drew closer and closer until she felt the tip of his nose graze across her cheek. Bonnie pierced her eyes closed and waited. And waited. And waited.  
But then nothing happened.

Bonnie opened her shut eyes and looked at Stefan. His hungry gaze was rapt on her neck, but…he wasn't making any moves to bite her.

"Not here," he said gravelly. He took her by the arm and led her to the living room. Bonnie began to protest but the pressure on her arm was such it was a miracle he didn't snap the bone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," he threw her down to the couch. Bonnie bounced against the cushions a few times before sliding over to the far end of the couch.  
Stefan sat down beside her, reached for the remote and clicked on the TV.

"So what was it you and Matt were watching The Grudge was it?"

"You were spying on us?"

He shifted a little to face her and grinned. "I didn't think he was ever going to leave."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"All day."

She blanched at the news. All day long she had had another pair of eyes watching her every move and she not once picked up on it. Either she had been completely self absorbed or Stefan was just that sneaky and stealth. It may have been a combination of the two. So did that mean he saw when she was running around her bedroom naked trying to find her bathrobe?

The smile on his face said he had.

Bonnie arms unconsciously covered her lady parts.

Stefan slid back against the couch, slung an arm over Bonnie's shoulders and drew her closer.

She didn't understand his method. If he just wanted her blood why was he wasting time by behaving as if they were on a date or chummy or whatever this was supposed to be about? Was this how he operated when he was addicted to human blood? Sitting up scenarios like he and his chosen victims were close friends who hung out and he merely tapped a vein every once in a while until things got out of control and he mistakenly drained them dry?

The ten o'clock news was on. Bonnie couldn't force herself to concentrate on the anchorwoman as she discussed a house fire that happened across town.

"You need to relax, Bonnie."

"How can I relax when I know the reason why you're here? You know, I don't think you really want to drink my blood because you would have done so already."

He laughed and tightened his grip on her shoulders. Bonnie squirmed against him uncomfortably.

"Stop trying to figure out my madness, Bonnie. It'll give you premature wrinkles."

Suddenly her cell phone binged. It was her text message alert. Matt had made it home.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at the device that rested atop the foyer table. Speeding over to it, he picked up her phone and read her text.

"Matt made it home. Should I reply back?" he held up her phone, and then answered his own question. "I should reply back so he won't worry." His hands began flying over the keys. "'Good to know. PS I might not be in school Monday so don't freak if you don't see me. B'"

Bonnie's face shriveled like she had eaten a lemon.

After sending the message, Stefan crushed her phone in his hand and sprinkled the pieces to the floor like it was glitter.

Since he was busy destroying her property, Bonnie took that as her opportunity to go for the phone in the kitchen.

Sprinting off the couch she had just made it to the kitchen when a flash of wind flew past her. One minute the cordless phone was hanging on the wall and the next, it was in Stefan's hand. He had ripped it clean from the wall.

Turning around Bonnie headed for the stairs. There was another landline phone in her room.

But by the time she made it to the top of the stairs, Stefan stood there with his arms folded looking amused.

"Going somewhere?"

"You asshole! Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?' he yelled back in her face.

Not thinking Bonnie flung her arms out, her palms made contact with his chest in what should have been a push, but Stefan barely moved.

"Since you're up here, why don't we get more comfortable?"

"No."

"Yes."

He took her by the hand and began walking backwards towards her bedroom. Once inside, Stefan flicked on the light and strolled confidentiality towards the bed. Bonnie stood poised next to her bedroom door and was ready to make another run for the front door.

But when she saw Stefan reach for her journal a new fear spiked through her.

"Stefan don't!"

But he was already on the other side of the room and began to read the passages inside. When he saw his name, he paused long enough to read her words aloud.  
"There are days when it's hard to focus around Stefan and Damon. And I'm not just talking about focusing on the task at hand, but focusing on keeping the part of me that's female locked away and from being exposed. It's embarrassing how sometimes I think about them when I shouldn’t, considering how crazy Elena is about Stefan, and I have Jeremy in my life. But I can't help my curiosity and wonder what it would be like to kiss them, ride them, do things I shouldn’t think about doing to them.

"Bonnie, I'm shocked."

She blushed from the bottom of her feet to the roots of her hair.

"It's cool," he said and for the first time Bonnie would have sworn the old Stefan had resurfaced. "And understandable that you'd want to have sex with me."

"Ass," she said and approached him while reaching for her journal which he held up in the air. "Now you're starting to annoy me. Give me back my journal."

"Have you and Jeremy even gotten to second base yet?"

"Oh, my God, you are related to Damon. You sound just like him."

Stefan scoffed. "Damon got his coolness from me."

"Whatever. Give me my journal back. You came over here to drain me not embarrass me to death."

"Is someone getting impatient with me?" he wagged a finger at her. "That would be so unwise right now."

"I don't give a damn. You're going to do what you're going to do so do it already!"

Stefan stared at her for a moment before tossing her journal aside. "All right," he said before grabbing her.

Bonnie squeaked and had no time to prepare herself for what she thought would be her death.

However, instead of feeling his fangs pierce her skin, she felt his cold, urgent lips against hers.

It may have taken a second or minute or two for Bonnie to realize Stefan was kissing her and that she was kissing him back. When she found enough force of will to push him off of her, she wiped his kiss off with the back of her hand, and stared murderously at him.

Stefan stepped closer invading her personal space more than he already had. "You know you want me."

Bonnie shook her head and took a step back. "You're insane."

"In the membrane," he chuckled and ran a finger along her jawbone. She slapped his hand away.

"I don't want you, Stefan. I love Jeremy. And somewhere deep inside you, you still love Elena."

To that the vampire's eyes darkened with menace. He mimicked the sound of a buzzer. "Eckkk, wrong, Bonnie. Elena doesn't do it for me anymore. Besides she's currently hard up for my brother and who am I to stand in the way of true love," he said dreamily.

"Are you listening to yourself?" she asked. Bonnie had yet to realize she was standing in front of her bed. "Elena was, no IS your life, Stefan. You care about her. You love her, and you'd never do anything to hurt her."

Stefan shook his head back and forth throughout her entire speech. "That love you speak of is like a vague memory. Like a dream you try to remember but can't. Those feelings are gone."

Bonnie didn't believe that. Not for a second.

When Stefan's body bumped into hers, Bonnie's knees buckled and she fell to the bed. Her eyes had remained on his although she knew she was in a pickle of a situation.

Stefan loomed over her and began to run his fingers through her hair. He bent at the waist at the same time he tilted Bonnie's chin up. Their lips met yet Bonnie would never admit it was with mutual eagerness.

This was wrong that voice screamed at her. This wasn't the Stefan who had professed his undying love to her best friend, she could say that with a clear conscience, but it was still Stefan. And she didn't lie when she said she loved Jeremy. She did. Hell she brought him back from the dead. So why was she allowing this to happen?  
Maybe because he isn't drinking your blood, the other voice in her head said.

Before she could process what was taking place next, her back met the mattress and Stefan was devouring her lips like a dehydrated man drinking water. Her lips parted to cuss him out but Stefan utilized that to stuff his tongue in her mouth.

Her intentions were to bite his tongue off, but unfortunately hers grew a mind of its own and begun to massage his.

Stefan smiled in victory. She was giving in easier than he thought she would. Not to say she hadn't put up a fight, but he wasn't done with Bonnie. Not by a long shot.  
After a few minutes of depriving her of oxygen, Stefan ended the kiss. Her eyes were heavy lidded.

"Are you going to bite me now?" she whispered feeling the betrayal of her body responding to him.

"Yes," he answered before injecting his fangs into the space where her shoulder and neck intersected.

Bonnie arched against the bed and screamed only a little until she realized that it didn't hurt. It felt a little weird. There was suction involved, and she could hear Stefan gulping her blood down his throat as if it were Gatorade, but there was very little pain.

Slowly her body began to warm and she felt her skin go tingly all over. Hmm, she thought almost dreamily. What had been her biggest objection to vampires feeding on humans again? How could anything that felt this pleasant be a bad thing? Okay so she didn't have the best experience at the time to be a judge, but now feeling Stefan take her blood with little to no pain, she squirmed against him but only to get closer.

Her blood was like drinking the best ripened grapes on earth. It had just the right amount of saltiness which meant Bonnie ate a very good diet, and it was thick enough to cause significant physiological changes within himself. Stefan had to coach himself to slow down and enjoy it or he would accidentally kill her right there and then.

When he ejected his fangs from her skin, he peered down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was steady. She was close to being completely knocked out.

So to wake her up, he began kissing a trail from her chin to her clavicle. "Wake up, Bonnie," he said against her skin.

Her eyes sprang open and she brought her eyes to him.

"Are you done?" she asked.

Stefan leaned up just enough to wrench his shirt clean off his body. Her eyes bulged as they came face-to-face with his impressive six pack.

"Let's see if we can bring your fantasy to life."  
________________________________________  
Monday came and Bonnie was finally permitted to leave her house. The entire weekend had been spent in a haze of feeding and sex.

Bonnie had lost count of how many showers she took. Sometimes she was allowed to shower alone, while other times Stefan ambushed her, bringing her body to completion over and over until hot tears slid down her cheeks.

Why didn't she do ANYTHING to stop him? She had the power to do it. At anytime she wanted she could have ripped that charm off his neck and given him an aneurysm powerful enough to flatten Manhattan. But she didn't. She either laid there spread eagle, or sat astride him, or was on all fours allowing Stefan to do any sinful thing to her body.

And she enjoyed every single minute of it.

Bonnie tried to rationalize that if he was with her he wasn't out hurting other people.

But not one of her friends had popped up at the house to check on her. What was up with that? Now that she was cut off from the hundred dead witch bitches she was no longer useful? Surely with Stefan not lurking around the boardinghouse it meant he was somewhere terrorizing someone, and that didn't warrant Damon to put out an ABP for him?

Unless Damon had taken Elena out of town.

Yeah, that sounded plausible.

And what about her own boyfriend? Was he even still alive? Did he fall for Katherine's charm and was now another one of her puppets? Would that in some weird way be incest?

Bonnie tightened her cardigan around her body and climbed behind the wheel. It had taken her several hours to conceal the visible bite marks around her neck, but Stefan had given her enough of his blood to speed up the healing process. The scars were still there but faint, and the only way someone would be able to see them was if they were standing right on top of her.

Cranking the engine to her car, Bonnie would try to get through her second week of school as normally as possible even if she felt disgusting and used.  
After school she head over to the mall to replace the phone Stefan turned into kibbles and bits.

When she pulled up into the parking lot all the usual suspects were loitering around their cars. Damon was there which Bonnie took to mean he had driven Elena to school. They were standing shoulder to shoulder while she was all smiles and giggles with Caroline. Tyler stood close to Caroline but he was busy watching his peers walk around.

As Bonnie continued to look around the parking lot she saw no sign of her own boyfriend.  
Which bought her some time.

How in the world was she going to look Jeremy in the eye? Let alone kiss him, act all lovely dovey when she was sure Stefan's scent was so far imbedded in her skin it would be almost impossible to differentiate his scent from hers?

She was screwed.

"There she is," Damon said alerting the others of her presence. "She has arisen from the dead to join the living."

"Hey Bon, where have you been? I've been texting you all weekend," that was Elena.

You could text but you couldn't unglue yourself from Damon's side long enough to stop by my house and rescue me from your sex crazed ex-boyfriend, Bonnie thought.

She hugged her books closer to her chest.

"I was home," Bonnie replied meekly.  
Elena and Caroline shared a look.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked. "Because I stopped by your place twice yesterday to see if you wanted to do brunch but you never answered the door."

What had Stefan done? Bonnie's thoughts were wild and then she found herself unable to answer because the vampire who had basically kidnapped her in her own home strolled up to the group.

Everyone immediately tensed.

His shades were obsidian black and he was sucking on a red lollipop. Bonnie felt her cheeks warm and reddened as she remembered what Stefan had done to her with a similar lollipop.

Who knew they had more than one use.

Damon elected himself as spokesperson as he stepped into Stefan's path. Bonnie was sure Stefan was glaring at him coldly.

"Stefan," Elena said.

He ignored her.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?"

"I should ask you that. Have you decided to get your GED, Damon?" Stefan snorted and thrust him out of the way. Stefan approached Bonnie and stood next to her but didn't acknowledge her in anyway.

Naturally all eyes fell on her and Bonnie had to train her face to look outraged, which wasn't difficult.

"Stay away from Elena and you and I won't have any problems."

Stefan pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "Who said anything about me bothering Elena? Besides, she's not the only girl with a pussy around here."

Everybody's jaw dropped and smacked against the asphalt.

The bell rung.

"We better get to class guys," Stefan said cheerily.

Naturally Stefan would be in her first class of the day. Her art history teacher didn't believe in assigned seats, so when Stefan patted the seat in front of his, Bonnie knew she had no choice but to obey or he'd obliterate everyone in the room.

Sliding into the seat Bonnie tried her best to ignore him, but soon Stefan was blowing air across her neck and began saying suggestive things to her like:  
"That lollipop was nowhere near as sweet as you." "I can still taste you on my tongue." "My dick sprang to life when I saw you."

Several times her eyes and her legs crossed because he was trying to bring her to orgasm without touching her.

He escorted her to all her classes, sending her off with a parting gift in the form of a brush of his fingers against her breast, or a quick kiss to her erogenous zone on the back of her neck.

When the day was finally over, Bonnie had to tell Damon so the both of them could figure out a way to get Stefan to leave her alone.

Unfortunately he sat perched on top of her car. Bonnie rolled her eyes and dropped her satchel to the ground in impatience.

"Why are you still bothering me?

Stefan slid off the hood of her car and stood before her. "Because you like the things I do to you."

"You're using magic on me aren't you?"

With the shake of his head the last of her reasons for betraying Jeremy and Elena had been dashed.

She was a monster and just as bad as Stefan and Damon.

"Stefan…I can't do this anymore. What happened…"

He silenced her by placing his index finger over her lips. "Bonnie…don't try and fight this because it'll only make things worse. I get it," he said sounding almost sincere. "You love Jeremy and you love Elena, but what about your needs? Who's taking care of those?"

She laughed but it lacked humor. "Is this what this is all about? You taking care of 'my needs'" she illustrated the point with air quotation marks.

"In a manner of speaking. And what's the purpose of me being in this po-dunk town if I can't have a little fun."

"But why me?" she stressed.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I've always had a soft spot for you."

"Sure because I'm Elena's best friend."

"Nah, I'm sure it went a little deeper than that."

"Now you're contradicting yourself. You don't feel anything for anybody anymore."

Stefan pressed up against Bonnie and she had to gasp and then hiss when she felt his hardness.

"That's not entirely true."

She pushed him away from her. "That's physical and nothing more."

Stefan bent his knees a little to look Bonnie right in the eye. "And why does everything in your life need to have meaning. Why can't you do shit just to do it?"

"Because that's not how I've been programmed to behave! Clearly you've lost it and you need to get it back but not through me."

Bonnie walked around Stefan and made it to her car before he flashed to her side. She breathed heavily through her nose and glared up at him.

"I'll leave you alone, Bonnie and I won't hurt anyone you care about if you do one thing for me."

She didn't like the sound of this but if it meant she could erase the last seventy plus hours out of her memory and move on with her life without wondering when the next ambush was going to come, she'd do it.

"What?"

"Make love to me."

To be continued.


	2. Tough Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'll leave you alone, Bonnie and I won't hurt anyone you care about if you do one thing for me."

She didn't like the sound of this but if it meant she could erase the last seventy plus hours out of her memory and move on with her life without wondering when the next ambush was going to come, she'd do it.

"What?"

"Make love to me."

Bonnie's jaw felt like it was hanging loose from its hinges. She must have been determined to catch flies because she continued to be amazed by some of the outlandish stuff that came waltzing out of Stefan's mouth. Was he being for real right now? He wanted to make love—the both of them together—when he was apparently clueless on what that meant and entailed.

"This is a joke, right? You're trying to set me up."

Stefan folded his arms, his face passive but his eyes were electric. "Since you abhor doing anything without meaning I see the only way for our horizontal and sometimes vertical times to keep rolling is if you make love to me."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Vaguely. Look I know you're part of operation: Rescue Stefan and by doing this you'd be doing your part in rehabilitating me, making me a better man," he snorted. "

Although…"

Stefan saddled closer to Bonnie and ghosted his fingers across her cheek.

"What we've been doing…"

"What you've been forcing me to do," Bonnie corrected.

Stefan flashed a smile. "Remind me what it feels like to make love, and I won't hurt anyone you care about."

Decisions, decisions, Bonnie thought. But there was no way in the world she would be able to convince the world's most pathological liar that what's going down between them was love. It was impossible.

She wasn't in love with Stefan. Yes—lust was a hell of drug but that's all that had been boiling between them. Pure, unadulterated lust.

However, from the looks of things if she wanted to get him off her back and protect the people she loved, Bonnie would have to put on the performance of a lifetime.  
Before she could even accept the challenge, Stefan's smile deepened until he burst out into laughter. All day he had been tap dancing on her last nerve and she felt something on the inside of her snap, crackle, and pop.

"I'm just joking." He laughed until a tear escaped his eye. "You should have seen your face," he chuckled before sobering. "Classic."

Bonnie growled at him and wondered if she could run him over with her car.

"You are such a piece of shit, Stefan."

He nodded his head in agreement. "But I'm a fun piece of shit. Come on, Bonnie. What we do is f*cking. I like f*cking you. It makes me happy," he grinned.

"Will you shut up!"

"Shut me up."

They glared at one another.

"I should be honest," Stefan said after a moment.

"Finally," Bonnie mumbled.

"That's not what I want from you. Not at all. I don't have time for that make love shit. It bores me."

"Just spit it out already."

"I want you," he poked her in the chest to emphasize his point, "to cum on my command."

Bonnie's voice was several octaves higher when she said, "WHAT?"

Yet Stefan continued as if she hadn't voiced her objection. "And every time you don't you will get punished."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as the wind picked up velocity and the clouds coagulated and the sky darkened.

Damn she's sexy when she's pissed off, Stefan thought. And he had her right where he wanted her. Sex with angry Bonnie was beyond fun it was electrifying.

"Bonnie," a familiar voice said. Stefan took a noticeable step back, his eyes rolling heavenward.

Jeremy was approaching them.

"Get rid of him. We have things to do. And if you give him any indication about what's going on between us…" Stefan looked to his far left and saw a pair of girls   
standing around chatting. He pointed at the strawberry blonde. "I will crucify the freshmen bitch. You got me?"

Bonnie was tired of this. Sick of this. Sick of him threatening the lives of innocent people so he could play between the sheets with her. Sure, it all might have been fun while it was happening, but Bonnie refused to be used beyond what happened over the weekend. She'd surely have to go to Damon and possibly Alaric and see if there's anyway to keep Stefan away from her while simultaneously keeping his body count low.

She watched with hatred and a tad bit of lust burning in her eyes as Stefan strolled over to the girls and began chatting them up. They naturally blushed and giggled because he was by far the most handsome guy to flirt with them all day probably in all their lives.

She ignored Stefan as he waved his fingers at her while pulling the freshman girl under his arm.

"Bonnie," Jeremy reached out and touched Bonnie on the elbow to get her attention.

Taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, Bonnie turned around to face her boyfriend.

She felt her heart burst inside her chest before that same heart began to take off like a horse in the Kentucky Derby.

Having gone three days without seeing him, Jeremy looked tanner than the last time they were together, and she wasn't sure if it was possible, but he looked taller, buffer. Had he been hitting the gym? Everything within her wanted to jump into his arms and lose herself, but Stefan was watching and if she didn't do exactly what he said, people were going to get hurt.

Hopefully he would notice how apologetic her eyes were despite what her mouth was getting ready to say.

"I'm not talking to you," she blurted.

The smile that was on his face instantly dimmed. "What did I do?"

"I haven't seen nor spoken to you all weekend, and before that you went off the radar. I rather be single if I'm going to be ignored in my relationship."

Startled, taken aback, surprised were just some of the words she'd used to describe the emotions that crossed her boyfriends' face. When Bonnie hazard a glance at Stefan, he now had both girls under his arms, his eyeballs had turned red, and she saw fang.

Yikes, speed this up Bonnie.

"I did call you. I've been calling you all weekend," Jeremy argued. "You're the one who hasn't been answering her phone."

Right, my phone, the one Stefan crushed to pieces.

"Whatever," she sniffed defensively. "We're officially on a time out. Good bye, Jeremy."

Bonnie spun away from him and snatched her car door open but Jeremy was on top of her.

"No, you just don't get to walk away."

She had one foot planted on the inside of her car and she saw Stefan pushing the girl's hair to the side—he opened his jaw.

Crap! She was out of time and desperate times called for desperate measures. She hardened her eyes towards her boyfriend.

"Just…go away! I'm mad at you! I don't want to talk to you. Get lost. Kick rocks. Lose my number."

Jeremy stood in shock for a second looking confused, hurt, and pissed. "You had a bad day," he said to her but sounded as if he were talking to himself. "I'm going to let you sleep it off. I'll catch you later."

Bonnie's eyes closed automatically for she couldn't stand to see her boyfriend slip away from her thinking she hated him when that was far from the truth.

She felt Stefan behind her, heard him chuckling, and stiffened when he slipped an arm around her waist. He snatched her keys out of her hand.

"Are you happy?" she scowled.

"I am. I'll drive."

Silently she walked to the passenger side of the car, and got in.

When they were both seated in her Prius, Stefan looked at her over the console. "Don't look so glum, snookums. It was either you put him out of his misery or I did, and I think your way of handling things is much less messier than mine."

"I wish I could strangle you or at the very least turn you into a frog and sell you to a pet store."

Stefan laughed boisterously at that and zoomed out of the school parking lot. He planted a hand on Bonnie's thigh.

"Tomorrow wear a skirt. Easier access."

Her eyes rolled again and she folded her arms over her chest. "You are a certifiable horn dog."

"Just be glad my wiener only wants you…for now."

She ignored him and wiggled against the seat as his fingers squeezed and brushed her leg. Her traitorous body was getting excited by his touch. She was melting into his touch.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Stefan's smug smile. Bonnie shifted her gaze to glower out of the window and that's when she realized they were heading out of town.

"Where are we going?" she hoped she didn't sound as alarmed as she felt.

"I have to pick up my new ride."

"You bought a new car?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I wouldn't use the word bought."

Ah, Bonnie thought. He compelled his way to a new insanely expensive and ostentatious vehicle, or at least she hoped he only used compulsion and nothing else.

"Don't worry, I assure you the ink will be dry on the paperwork by the time we leave," he winked.

Hearing that did not make Bonnie feel any better.  
________________________________________  
The ink, Bonnie learned, was of course blood. It didn't come as a shock that after Stefan compelled his way to a new Maserati GranTurismo with a convertible top, that he'd take a bite or two out of the salesman, floor manager, and the receptionist.

Afterwards they stopped by a high-end boutique store where he bought her several dresses all of them extremely short and practically see-through. And he didn't allow her to walk out of the store without wearing his favorite out of the bunch. The dress was black and cream with French lace around the hem and bust.  
It barely covered the apex of her thighs when Bonnie sat down and naturally Stefan placed his hand on her bare knee, using his fingers to caress the underside of her leg.

It was seductive and lulling. He was trying to rip her guard down brick by brick, but Bonnie couldn't allow that to happen because if she did, what would that say about her? That she was easy? Had no honor? Was just as sex-crazed as he was?

In her defense, she was human and humans thrived off the company of others, feeling loved, special, and above all important.

And maybe that's why she was allowing all of this to unfold despite all the opportunities she had to stop it.

Bonnie had time to think about her relationship with Jeremy as Stefan sped down the highway at ninety miles an hour, the wind whipping her hair across her face mercilessly.

Jeremy was more of a security blanket. He was sweet and funny, and good. Bonnie needed the goodness in her life because there was just so much darkness and bad. But even she had to admit there were days where she wanted more, yearned for more, there just hadn't been anyone around to fit the bill of what she was looking for.

Not until Stefan's switch got flipped.

She had always liked him. From the first time she laid eyes on him and said he had a "hot back" to the last day they spoke and he begged her to find a cure to save Damon's life, Stefan had been the vampire who made her change her perspective somewhat on his species.

Stefan had taught Caroline the ropes of being an immortal with the patience of a Buddhist monk. He had watched over Jeremy after his failed attempt to turn himself into a vampire. And countless times he had been there to rescue her from her own dumb mistakes.

But the vampire sitting across from her now…well he broke her heart more than terrified her if she were to be honest. And maybe being used for a distraction might be the ends to justify the means, but until then, she'd do all she could to help him. Help Stefan remember who he was—is.

If that meant coming on demand to keep the peace, well there were worst punishments out there.

Her future aspirations aside, Bonnie had to deal with Stefan 2.0.

If glares could kill Stefan's legs would have been sticking up in the air like a roach that had just been hosed with Raid. Bonnie watched through narrowed eyes as he sang along to all the tunes that played on the satellite radio.

Right now he was serenading her with the sounds of Ludacris "My Chick Bad".

Even she had to admit she was mildly impressed and a little turned on by this seemingly straight laced white guy rapping along to the master lyricists of the south.  
"Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker. She rides that dick and she handles her liquor. She knock a bitch out and fight. Coming out swinging like Tiger Woods wife…"

"Didn't know you were into hip-hop, Stefan," she interrupted him.

"I'm into a lot of things, and soon I'll be in you and everything will be right with the world," he took his eyes off the road to gaze at her.

Bonnie flushed and tightened her legs together inadvertently squashing Stefan's hand. He moved it up along her thigh and felt her heat beating against his fingers. His mouth watered. He couldn't wait to get her out of that dress and on his dick which was almost ripping the zipper of his jeans apart.

All day he had indulged in one appetite. It was time for the other to get satiated, so Stefan pulled the convertible down a service road. After traveling for about a mile, he cut the engine, flashed to Bonnie's side and opened the door.

Cautiously she stepped out of the car, carefully navigating the ground in the sky high nude heels on her feet.

They didn't walk any farther than the hood of the car. He pushed her gently on the warm hood, the heat of it causing goose flesh to rupture over her caramel skin.  
Stefan stood before her wordlessly and blindly reached for his zipper. He pulled it down, the intention of what he wanted to do clearly etched on his face.  
The saliva in the bottom of Bonnie's mouth pooled and she forced it down. Her heart began pounding against her ribcage like a frightened bird.

"Slide back on the hood," he said his voice sounding hoarse.

Stefan was glad she was so good at following directions. He watched with hungry eyes as Bonnie slid all the way back until her backside bumped against the windshield. She had her legs crossed at her ankles.

He took a step forward until his knees crashed into the grill of the car. "Open them," he commanded.

Bonnie uncrossed her legs and opened them as far as the tight dress would allow.

"Wider."

She gripped the dress by the hem and wrenched it up until it straddled her waist exposing the lace panties that were another "gift" from Stefan. 

He touched her with a tenderness that was absent from their other couplings, and Bonnie nearly fell for the lie that he cared about her, wanted to make this about satisfying her needs and not his. Stefan completely eviscerated that notion when he stuffed his head between her legs and bit into her thigh and began to drink.  
Bonnie did a combination of a moan and groan as she grabbed him by the crown of his head, as her body arched against the windshield. When he had drunk his fill, he ran his tongue across the bite marks to seal them, and pulled back to blatantly stare at her. Bonnie felt her body heating up.  
It's about to go down, Bonnie thought as the first of many screams where ripped from her lungs that afternoon.  
________________________________________  
Seven hours later Bonnie stumbled her way out of the bathroom in the safety and security of her house. Okay, granting Stefan an invitation inside her home pretty much meant that her safety and security were thrown out the window. But the familiar walls were a good mechanism to trick her into thinking that she was safe from Stefan and his vile ways.

Her back was stiff and sore. Having sex on an aerodynamically correct car was more trouble than it was worth. Forget about the fact she kept slipping and sliding everywhere, Stefan had been almost brutal with his…passion. Every time he shouted "Cum" regardless if he had finished pumping all nine inches into her, she had no choice but to fly off the handle.

She wanted to cry because not once had any of her orgasms been fake.

And the way she acted afterwards, on the drive back to Mystic Falls. She had been all over him, practically meowing in his lap. Shameful.

Bonnie crawled into bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. Once Stefan dropped her off home with the good news that he'd be spending the night in his own bed, she had also been given strict instructions not to call Jeremy or any of her other friends, but to reflect on her afternoon.

Oh, she'd reflect all right. Reflect on why her flesh was so weak and why even after several hours of torturous pleasure she wanted Stefan again.

Shameful.

She had cried throughout her entire nightly routine of getting ready for bed.

And she wouldn't even acknowledge the little stab of jealously that hit her as she thought of Stefan giving someone else the same pleasure he had given to her during their separation.

He did something to her. This wasn't natural. You weren't supposed to fiend after a sworn enemy or more to the matter a sworn enemy who had become a friend who then turned back into a sworn enemy. If her grandmother were here she'd probably take one look at Bonnie, know exactly what she was doing and to who, and disown her.

There was no one on this planet she could confide in about this. Stefan quite literally had her between a rock and hard place.

As she continued to muse, a thought did bing over her head. Caroline.

Caroline had been in this situation before but it was with the elder Salvatore. What was with them? Damon had used Caroline for sexual pleasure and as his personal walking TV dinner. She would be able to understand her predicament better than anyone.

Feeling a renewed hope enter her spirit, Bonnie climbed off her bed and reached for her purse only to remember, she didn't have a cell phone, and more importantly she couldn't tell a soul.

Sighing deeply and feeling a new threat of tears, Bonnie stomped back to her bed and fell backwards.

She was bored. Horny. And felt trapped.

She could fool around with some spells to work off the energy, but even that didn't compare to the thrill of feeling Stefan hammer his rod into her.

Okay, you're being more than ridiculous, Bon, why are you already acting sprung? She asked herself. Instead of answering, Bonnie got off the bed again and walked to her closet. She'd pick out her clothes for tomorrow.

The first thing her eyes landed on was the gaudy dresses Stefan bought. As she examined each one, she had to admit they were beautiful but totally inappropriate for school.

Sighing again, Bonnie pulled out the indigo A-line sheath. If she paired it with her caramel riding boots and her jean jacket she could downplay its sexiness. It might work, but she wasn't convinced.

Dropping her robe, Bonnie slid the material over her curves and then stared at herself in the mirror.

She'd never doubt Stefan's eye for detail ever again. The dress might have looked simple while draped on a hanger, but once it had a body to cover, she could see its underrated sultriness.

Tapping sounded on her window and she shrieked. Stomping over to it, and wrenching the curtains apart, it was the blue-eyed, not green-eyed devil lounging in the tree.

Bonnie opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena was worried about you and sent me to check on you. Seriously when did I become a messenger pigeon?"

Bonnie snorted and rested her elbows on the window sill. "You left her alone at the boardinghouse with Stefan?"

"Stefan has gone missing—again."

Bonnie didn't like the sound of that no matter what it may imply. "Aren't you going to go look for him?"

Damon waved a dismissive hand in the air. Stefan had been very thorough in his education in proving what would happen to those who continued to stick their nose in his business. Andie Starr ring any bells?

"I think he has to report to his sire, or whatever. He got a call and then took off. Which I'm glad because all he does is follow me around with his beady eyes. Creepy."  
Bonnie smirked. "Don't tell me the fearless Damon Salvatore is afraid of his own brother."

Clearly looking offended, Damon's brows mashed together. "He will always be a pipsqueak to me."

"Right. Well as you can see I'm fine."

He smirked. "Trying to get rid of me because you have a hot date? Wait a second…you're dating Jeremy so scratch that last remark."

Bonnie dipped back inside her house, reaching for whatever would be handy. It was a book which she promptly chucked it outside at Damon's head, who caught it.

"Thanks," he said reading the cover of the novel. "I can add this to my library."

"Go away, Damon."

The vampire stretched his arms over his head. "Let me run. Tonight is hot oil massage night at the boardinghouse."

Bonnie grimaced while Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey…did you do something different with your hair?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "You look…I don't know…less pinched than normal," he chuckled and ducked the shoe that was being hurtled at his head. "Well I'm off. Good night, Bonnie."

Within seconds he was gone and Bonnie shut her window.  
________________________________________  
Something was nibbling on her neck. Bonnie groaned and twitched away. The nibbling continued and it wasn't until she felt an icy tongue glide up her neck to fondle her earlobe that her eyes snapped open.

Bonnie turned until she lied flat on her back. She blinked to clear her eyesight and when her vision came into focus, she groaned again.

"I thought you were going to stay in your own bed tonight?" she croaked. Her throat was dry.

"Change of plans," he whispered as he went back to his earlier ministrations.

Bonnie knew she should have been annoyed that Stefan just strolled into her house like he paid the bills, but his mouth was doing that delicious thing it did against her skin while his hand was busy getting lost in her underwear.

Just as she was getting into it, feeling her limbs grow languid, Stefan pulled away. "He was here."

His tone was almost accusatory and Bonnie had to think about which "he" he was referring to.

"He only came to check on me, Stefan."

Stefan nipped her skin. "So long as Damon remembers his place, I won't have to resort to rearranging his face."

Bonnie grinned. "Oh-oh I must be getting to you because if I'm not mistaken that sounds like a possessive tone, and for a robotic vampire who feels nothing outside of lust, greed, and hunger I think you're close to having your switch flipped back to ON."

"You know what, you talk far too much. I'll just have to find another way to shut you up," he said bitingly before disappearing under the covers.

Her underwear was pulled down her legs. She felt a flick of a tongue, a poke of a finger, and before she knew it, Bonnie was high again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by to show this story some love. Let me know what you think.


End file.
